1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a spectrum device, especially a multi-band spectrum division device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Each atomic of material has its own characteristic spectrum. The characteristic spectrum can be used to identify the type and content of substance by spectroscopic analysis, and further confirm its chemical composition. Such as semiconductor material purity, sweetness of fruits and vegetables; disease or food testing, etc., can be confirmed by spectroscopic analysis.
In recent years, due to the technologies of environment pollution detection, food safety detection, lesion determination, and semiconductor material detection are more and more important, in order to detect the variety of the test sample immediately, the real-time multi-band spectrum division device is developed. With the increasing diversity of the test sample, and the sample characteristic differences decreased. In order to effectively discriminate the differences of samples, the high-resolution optical spectrum analyzer is developed on the market. The main grating for detecting with visible light usually is more than 1200 lp/mm. However, the corresponding range of spectrum detecting reduces to less than 180 nm, so that only specific substance can be detected by single spectrum device. If we want to detect the area out of this range, the high precision rotating unit must be added to the single spectrum device, and rotate the diffraction grating to the wave band range needed, then proceed to regulate the spectrum device. However, this device may increase the cost of the system, it cannot be ensured repeatability and institutional stability. In addition, the detecting process is time-consuming and complicated. The spectrum device may lose the real-time detecting ability.